Drarry - Swedish
by SwedishFanOfHarryPotter
Summary: Min första Drarry historia andra får se. Okej, den är på svenska.
1. Chapter 1

ÄGER INGENTING. INTE ETT SKIT AV DETTA, ALLT TILLHÖR J.K ROWLING.

_HARRY POTTER'S POV_

Harry blundade, men öppnade sakta ögonen igen. Mörkret omfamnade honom i den mörka sovsalen. Hans syn var grumlig utan glasögonen, men med dem kunde han inte somna. Eller han kunde väl inte precis somna ändå.. Hur han än försökte var fortfarande de där grå, smala ögonen framför honom i det mörker som fanns när man lät ögonlocken falla ihop. Han ville inte ha dem framför sig, han ville sluta tänka på ägaren till de grå ögonen. Sluta tänka på den han älskade så mycket.

Harry vände sig om så hans rygg vilade mot madrassen, och såg upp. Hans händer lät han försiktigt ligga på hans mage. Smått motvilligt lät han sina ögonlock sluta sig med varandra, och han såg ögonen igen. Gråa, smala, vackra och oemotståndliga.

"Nej..." Viskade han för sig själv, det lät mer som något gnällande ljud. "Försök ignorera..."

Ofta hade Harry små konversationer med sig själv om nätterna. De var aldrig mer än en viskning, men det kunde höras. Orden kunde inte nå fram till någon mer än han själv, men de hördes som smått viskande svammel. Men han var alltid försiktig med att inte säga namnet på den han älskade, för om någon vaknade och skulle höra, kunde det föra trubbel med sig. Mycket trubbel.

Harry vände sig om på sidan igen och såg ut på det grumliga mörkret framför sig, och lyssnade. Inget ljud mer än de avlägsna små snarkningarna Neville förde med sig i sin sömn hördes.

Försiktigt satte sig Harry upp och stöttade sig med sin vänstra armbåge, för att med sin högra kunna sträcka sig efter glasögonen dom låg på det lilla bordet bredvid hans himmelssäng. När han fick dem över näsan, blev hans syn mycket skarpare, och han såg de andra sängarna i salen. Sakta rörde sig allas täcken upp och ner då de andades. Upp ner, upp ner.

Försiktigt reste han sig, och drog fram sin osynlighetsmantel, som han fick av Dumbledore för flera år sedan. Den hade en gång i tiden tillhört hans far. Han drog den över sig, och såg ner på sina fötter. De syntes inte i mörkret, de gjorde de aldrig. Han visste vart han skulle gå där det alltid var som mörkast, och där ingen skulle se hans kroppslösa fötter vandra omkring i Hogwarts mörka korridorer. Han visste precis vilken runda han skulle gå för att lugna ner sig, för att sluta tänka på de grå ögonen.

Harry gick sakta ut ur pojkarnas sovsal och fram mot tjocka damens porträtt. Han öppnade den sakta, och gick ut ur det så tyst han kunde, allt för att inte väcka någon. Sedan började han gå den ödsliga vägen genom korridorerna. Ner för någon trappa, genom flera korridorer, förbi stängda dörrar och så fortsatte det länge, kanske gick han en timme varje gång han valde att gå sin runda, kanske gick han bara tjugo minuter, men varje gång kändes som flera år. Flera år kändes det som när han skulle få väck tanken ur hans huvud. Bilden på de grå ögonen.

Medan Harry gick där och försökte tänka på annat, kände han något som slog emot, och han for ner i golvet med en dov duns och osynlighetsmantlen flög av honom och landade en bit ifrån hans huvud. Han hörde en lång ramsa av svordomar. Rösten var underbart bekant, och han visste precis vem det var. När han rättade tills sina glasögon såg han honom framför sig. De grå ögonen riktade in i hans egna gröna. Grå, smala ögon. Inramade av blekt blont hår och blek hy. Framför honom stod den vackraste människa Harry visste om. Framför honom i mörkret stod Draco Malfoy.

"Potter..?" Viskade Draco förvirrat. Han såg sedan på osynlighetsmanteln och förstod varför han inte hade sett Harry när han gått genom korridoren i lugn takt.

"Dra-" sa Harry tyst, men insåg felet med namnet innan han avslutat det, och ändrade genast det. "Malfoy...? Vad gör du här..?"

Harry såg att Draco tänkte hårt och intensivt efter ett bra svar att kasta rakt i hans ansikte.

"Tänkte just fråga samma sak." Sa Draco tillslut, efter två sekunders tystnad. "Smyger omkring mitt i natten osynlig och i bara underkläder. Skulle nästan tro du gick i sömnen, Potter."

Harry ryckte till och såg ner på sig själv, och helt rätt satt han där i bara underkläder.. Han hade glömt att ta på sig något när han börjat gå. Direkt kände han sig djupt förödmjukad. Fort drog han manteln till sig, men lade den bara i sitt knä.

"Vad har du med det och göra, Malfoy?" Sa Harry fort. "Svara istället på vad du gör här."

Draco log smått roat innan han öppnade munnen sakta.

"Det vill du allt veta." Sa han och drog sin egna Slytherin mantel om sig mer, och började gå iväg genom korridoren, och log triumferande för sig själv där han gick.

Harry drog manteln åt sig och höll den med ena armen, och reste gick fort. Han halvsprang fort och fram till tjocka damens porträtt och innan han hann säga lösenordet, svängde porträttet upp, och på andra sidan stod Ron. Han hoppade till stort, och stirrade på Harry.

"Vart har du varit..!?" Viskade Ron och såg ut ur porträtthålet och omkring sig i korridoren, som om han var rädd att någon såg på dem och lyssnade. "Jag vaknade för någon minut sedan, och du låg inte i din säng!?"

"Gick i sömnen..." Ursäktade sig Harry och satte handen för munnen för att lotsas att han stoppade en gäspning. Sakta klev han in genom hålet i väggen och såg på Ron, vars hår stod åt alla hål efter den sömn han fått.

"Jaha..." Ron såg måttligt övertygad ut, och ryckte på axlarna. "Men det skrämde livet ur mig... Men vet aldrig vad som kan ha hänt."

Efter det gick de två till pojkarnas sovsal igen och lade sig i sina sängar. De sa godnatt och bara någon minut efter det hörde han Ron's lugna andetag. Men Harry visste att han omöjligt kunde somna nu när han sett Draco springandes i korridorerna mitt i natten. De vackra ögonen skulle aldrig lämna hans näthinna, eller i alla fall inte på hela denna långa natt.

A/N: FÖRSTA DELEN, Vad tycker ni? Detta är min första jag visar för folk...


	2. Chapter 2

_Del 2 är uppe nu då. Förlåt att det dröjde ett tag, kunde inte få tag på en dator att göra allt på, då det inte fungerar på min Ipad. Men nu är den uppe, och tredje delen räknas komma upp under nästa vecka. möjligtvis redan imorn eller övermorgon, om jag har tur. Men tack för att ni läser denna enkla historia. Jag kan säga att jag är på gång med en annan, fast den kommer inte vara längre än ett kapitel, och väldigt kort. En 'One Shot' om jag inte har fel för mig. Det är den första jag skrivit någonsin med Drarry. Har även planerat andra olika berättelser som kommer komma upp. Men njut nu av detta kapitel. Det är kort, men något i varje fall._

**ÄNNU EN GÅNG, ÄGER INTE NÅGOT I DENNA ****BERÄTTELSE, ALLT TILLHÖR GUDINNAN J.K ROWLING.**

* * *

_HARRY POTER'S POV_

Harry gick genom en korridor smått tänkande på den läxa klassen nyss gått av professor Snape. Lite avlägset från hans tankar hörde han Hermione och Ron argumentera om husalferna. Som vanligt stod Hermione för att de skulle vara fria, slippa arbeta. Men Ron fortsatte med att säga det om att de jobbade för att de tyckte det var roligt. För att dem trivdes med att arbeta och slava.

"Eller hur Harry?" Sa Hermione och Harry rycktes tillbaka till verkligheten. "Har du ens lyssnat?"

"Såklart han inte har." Sa Ron och himlade med ögonen. "Han tycker säkert inte heller att husalfer är något att diskutera om."

"Jo det är det!" Sa Hermione gällt och sedan fortsatte deras argumenterande, medan Harry lät sina tankar fara iväg igen. Men denna gången var de inte tankar om läxan de hade, utan om Draco, vad han hade gjort mitt i natten? Han och hans två vänner gick sakta in i en öde korridor. Tankarna snurrade runt många frågor om detta, men än en gång rycktes han tillbaka från dem av Hermione.

"Harry!" Skrek hon gällt och efter det hörde man Ron vråla. "Harry, se upp!"

Han såg sig om, och precis bredvid honom höll en stor massiv rustning på att välta rakt över honom. Av skräck stod han orörlig och bara stirrade på den, medan den föll mot hans säkra död. Men sedan kände han ur han knuffades ur vägen, och in i säkerhet.

Harry hörde den höga smällen från metall som krossades mot golvet. Han öppnade ögonen och såg Draco över sig, hans blick for mor rustningen, runt o kring sig i den öde korridoren, och sedan mot Harry. Hans ögon spärrades upp och hans stirrade förskräckt på honom, sedan reste sig.

"Potter?" Sa han föraktfullt, och började plocka upp en fjäderpenna och en behållare med bläck. "Se dig för nästa gång."

Sedan försvann Draco iväg fort, och ur synhåll för de tre vännerna. Harry låg kvar på golvet och såg förvirrat på rustningen som var helt sönderslagen och låg på stengolvet i en ända stor röra. När som helst skulle elever komma, men det skulle nog bli bra.

"Malfoy räddade dig...!?" Sa Ron smått förvirrat och lät sina armar vara under Harrys armar, och drog upp honom på fötter, medveten om att han inte skulle kunna dra sig upp själv över den panik som slagit honom. "Han bara kom springande, tror inte han såg varken dig eller rustningen.. Men hur mår du..?"

Hermione hade samlat ihop Harrys saker och räckte dem till honom, och riktade sin trollstav mot rustningen.

"Reparo" sa hon tyst, och rustningen lagades igen och stod där, som om inget hänt med den alls. "Du kunde dött Harry..! Nästan... Tur... Att Malfoy kom."

"Jag vet.." Mumlade Harry, och Ron rättade till hans kläder som hamnade snett under fallet. "Och jag mår utmärkt."

"Men nu får vi skynda oss till lektionen...!" Sa Hermione och började gå iväg.

Ron och Harry såg på varandra innan de skyndade sig ikapp, och de började ett samtal om när de skulle börja på läxan, och Hermione kom med förslaget på direkt efter sista lektionen i biblioteket, men Harry och Ron övertalade henne tillslut att de skulle göra det imorgon, dagen innan den skulle lämnas in.

* * *

A/N: Andra delen. vad tycker ni?


	3. Chapter 3

_Detta är den tredje delen, och hoppas att alla blir glada, eller något. Denna skrev jag samma dag som det andra kapitlet kom upp, men valde att lägga upp det först nu. Är ledsen, men vill inte att det skulle bli för många på en gång, typ. Men troligtvis kommer det inte vara så stort mellanrum mellan dessa två kapitel. Aja, som jag skrev förra gången, kommer det inom kort komma upp en ny Drarry berättelse, en 'One Shot', och den håller just nu på att skrivas på datorn. Hoppas ni njuter av detta kapitel nu..! _

**SOM JAG TIDIGARE SAGT, ÄGER JAG INTE NÅGOT AV DETTA, ALLT TILLHÖR DEN VACKRA OCH BEGÅVADE J.K ROWLING. **

* * *

Harry stod och höll sig hårt för sin panna.

"Jag borde han något här..." Sa Hermione och plockade med sina saker i väskan.  
Ron kom tillbaka och såg på dem tyst, och sedan riktades blicken enbart på Harry's hand i sin panna. Sedan på Harry, smått upprymd.

"Är det ärret..?" Sa han, nästan som om han önskade att det var det som var på gång. Som om han ville att Voldemort skulle vara arg eller glad nog att få Harry att ha ont i sitt ärr.

"Nej.. Bara ont i huvudet." Sa Harry och ryckte på axlarna, och han såg att Ron blev smått besviken. Men han kunde inte klandra honom, nästan inget intressant eller häftigt hade hänt sedan det med Harry, Draco och rustningen. Han skulle själv vilja ha något lite intressant, men att Voldemort var inblandad ville han inte. "Hermione sa att hon hade något som hjälpte."

Då drog hon upp två flaskor, och studerade dem, sedan kom Neville förbi. Hans ansikte var helt svart, och hans hår stod på ända. Harry gissade att han fått något att explodera.

"Hermione, kan du hjälpa mig lite med en sak..?" Frågade Neville och såg bedjande på henne. "Det tar max tio minuter..."

"Rör inte dessa förrän jag kommer tillbaka." Sa hon strängt, och vände sig mot Neville. "Jag kommer."

Harry och Ron såg de halvspringa genom den tomma korridoren, och Harry kände en värre smärta i huvudet. Han stönade över det.

"Hmmm..." Sa Ron och tog flaskorna i sina händer och såg på de. "Vilken kan det vara..?"

Ron stod och vägde de i sina händer, och kollade på de.

"Kan det vara den gröna tror du..?" Sa han och höll den alldeles för nära Harrys glasögon. "Hon skulle ju knappast bära runt på något giftigt."

Han räckte Harry flaskan, och han tog den i handen. Försiktigt korkade han upp flaskan och förde den till sin mun sakta. Flaskans öppning nuddade hans läppar, och han hällde i sig den gröna vätskan, men han aldrig svälja förrän han kände en hård knuff i ryggen, som fick honom att spotta ut allt an hade i munnen, och ett högt och gällt skrik.

"Nej!" Skrek Hermione, och bakom sig hörde han en lång svordom ramsa. Hermione kom springande fram till Harry. "Du skulle ju inte röra något..! Det var ju giftigt! Det var till en av våra uppgifter i Trolldryckskonst!"

Harry såg sedan hennes blick fastna på personen bakom Harry. Han svor fortfarande och plockade upp det han tappat när han knuffat Harry.När han var klar med sin långa ramsa såg han upp, och såg på dem.

"Potter..? Igen..?" Suckade han. Det bleka blonda håret var rufsigt, och hans grå ögon såg på Harrys gröna.

Hermione såg på Draco förvånat.

"Malfoy, räddade ditt liv igen...!" Sa hon ännu mer förvånat än vad hennes blick var. Draco suckade högt.

"Varför i hela världen måste det vara just jag som tvingas rädda livet på Potter...!?" Sa han frustrerat och reste sig. Han gav alla tre giftiga blickar innan han gick där ifrån fort.

Ron såg efter Draco sedan på Harry, och tillslut vände han blicken till Hermione, som var fullt igång med att torka upp det Harry spottat ut på golvet. Hon beklagade sig tyst, något som lät som ett "Nu måste jag ju göra om allt igen" innan hon såg upp på de bådde två killarna igen. Hennes blick fastnade på Harry.

"Har du fortfarande ont?" frågade hon och lade huvudet på sne. Harry, som fortfarande såg efter den blonda killen, ruskade fort på huvudet och såg på Hermione tyst.

"Va?" frågade han och försökte komma på vad hon sagt, men hade ingen aning. Ron flinade tyst och såg på sin vän.

"Du har verkligen slutat lyssna på oss? Vad är det som egentligen händer i ditt lilla huvud?" skrattade han och knackade honom lätt på huvudet innan han drog sig bort från honom till där han stod innan. "Hon frågade om du fortfarande har ont i huvudet."

Harry tänkte efter smått. hans huvudvärk hade försvunnit direkt som han sett Draco, men nu när Ron nämnt det, kom den tillbaka med full styrka ännu en gång. Han stönade smått över det och höll sig för pannan. Han svarade med ett kvävt "Ahh.." innan han såg Hermion ta upp den anda flaskan, som hade en tunn blå genomskinlig färg.

"Detta ska hjälpa." sa hon och sträckte honom den, efter att hon korkat av den, och han tog emot den. försiktigt drack han lite av det, och väntade en liten stund. Värken släppte sakta och gradvis, tills den upphört helt. då släppte han sin panna och såg på sina två bästa vänner.

"Tack så mycket!" log han och räckte Hermione flaskan. Efter ett tag hade de fått ihop alla sina saker, och gick tillsammans iväg mot sin nästa lektion.

* * *

_A/N: Tredje delen var detta då, har en snabb fråga till alla som läser; Ska Draco gilla Harry? Eller ska han bygga känslor för honom? Eller ska han aldrig gilla Harry?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ledsen att det kan ha tagit ett tag innan denna kom upp. Jag har haft idé-torka, och när denna väl var klar, låg den bara på min Ipad, och jag kunde inte lägga ut den, på grund av min brist på dator. Men sedan har mycket annat hänt. Jag har ju lagt ut min One Shot. Jag har även skrivit en ny historia, måste bara komma på ett namn, och sedan kommer den upp. Har även, som flera kanske märkt, bytt mitt namn. Jag kommer nu heta "SwedishFanOfHarryPotter". Jag bytte för att mitt förra namn var för uppenbart för mina vänner, och alla skulle veta att det var jag. Skriver helst anonymt. Men ja. Njut av kapitlet._

* * *

Harry såg på de mest underbara par läpparna som någonsin funnits på denna jord. De var bleka och smala. Inte lika bleka som dess ägare, men fortfarande bleka. Han tittade även på den smala näsan som var i samma ansikte som de bleka läpparna. Den var så söt, även om det bara var en näsa. Det platinum blonda håret som alltid var så perfekt hängde som det brukade i ansiktet. Sedan var det dom där gråa ögonen. Dom där vackra och fina ljust gråa ögonen. De var inte riktade mot just honom, men han såg fortfarande djupet i de. Så underbara, helt perfekta med andra ord. Han såg hur det vackra ansiktet vände sig mot hans, och det var ett elakt flin på dess bleka läppar, men på just de läpparna, i just de ansiktet, fanns det inget som var vackrare eller mer tilltalande än det flinet.

"Hallå!? Jorden anropar den berömda Harry Potter! Killen som överlevde Ni-Vet-Vem!" Hörde han Ron säga, och såg en hand vifta framför hans ansikte, ungefär femton centimeter ifrån hans näsa. Han ruskade fort och förvirrat på huvudet och såg mot sin vän, som satt mitt emot honom. Harry tittade lika förvånat som han skakat på huvudet mot honom och undrade vad i Merlin han hade missat denna gång han suttit fast i sina tankar. Han hade fastnat flera gånger under denna vecka. Bara tänkt. Oftast slutade han upp med att tänka på de där vackra ljust gråa ögonen. "Du har suttit och stirrat på Malfoy i kanske tio minuter nu! Jag och Neville slog vad om hur länge du skulle göra det, men du gick förbi bådas tid, och jag antar att jag är skyldig Neville en knuting nu, tack Harry?"

Neville, som satt bredvid Ron, såg på Harry med ett litet flin. Han såg riktigt nöjd med sig själv, som gissat mer än Ron, och då vunnit en ynklig knuting av den rödhåriga killen. Men Harry antog att flinet kanske inte var bara för att han vunnit vadet, kanske för att de kommit på honom med att stirra på Draco, hans svurna fiende på Hogwarts.

"Är du nervös för något? Vad tänker du på?" Frågade Hermione smått oroligt, eller det var något med hennes ansiktsuttryck som fick henne att verka orolig. Hon hade en svag rynka i sin panna, och såg på honom menande, som om hon visste att det var något han skulle berätta. Men han visste inte riktigt själv. Han visste inte om han hade någonting att säga.

"Jag är bara lite trött... Tänkte lite också..." Mumlade han ursäktande och tittade in i hennes ögon. Det var inte den riktiga anledningen, men han kunde inte bara säga från ingenstans mitt i hela kvällsmaten i Stora salen att han var över öronen förälskad i Draco, den kille alla trodde han hatade.

"Jaha... Men du borde äta, du har inte ens rört maten på tallriken!" Sa hon menande och pekade på hans tallrik, där det låg helt orörd mat. Men maten bara äcklade honom just nu mer än någonting annat.

Harry muttrade ett tyst "Jaja..." och tog upp lite grann på sin gaffel och såg på de en stund, innan han stoppade in det i munnen, svagt motvilligt, och svalde. Han hade ingen aptit, och var inte heller hungrig heller. Men ändå tog han några gafflar mat till, och drack några små klunkar av sin pumpajuice för att skölja ner den yttersta mat han ätit. Efter det sköt han ifrån sig tallriken lätt och såg sig om i Stora salen.

Ron petade honom på armen efter en stund och såg på honom. "Ska du ha det där?" Han pekade med gaffeln mot Harry's halvtomma tallrik, som hade Harry's matrester liggande på sig. Harry bara skakade på huvudet och sköt det till honom. "Tack, kompis!"

När Ron ätit upp gick våran favorit trio ut ur Stora salen. Men de hann knappt gå mer än tjugo meter förrän de hörde någon ropa efter dom. Det var en släpig röst tillhörande en kille, som bara kunde betyda att det var Draco. De tre svängde fort runt på stället och såg ditåt. Där stod som väntat Draco, med Crabbe och Goyle bakom sig. De såg som vanligt lika fårskalliga ut som vanligt.

"Eyy, Potter!" Ropade den släpiga rösten, och Harry såg på den underbart vackra personen som ropat efter dom. De bleka läpparna bar ett elakt flin. "Stirrade du inte lagom mycket på mig idag eller? Jag vet väl att jag är gudomligt vacker, men inte trodde jag väl att självaste heliga Potter skulle dregla över mig? Dina ögon höll ju på att flyga ur skallen på dig!"

Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga, eller han visste knappt vart han var när han såg in i de där gråa ögonen, men han ryckte sig själv tillbaka till verkligheten fort för att inte ge Draco ett till skäl att förolämpa honom. Men han kunde inte säga något emot det han sagt. Det att han var gudomligt vacker var ju helt sant, och det att Harry dreglade över honom, i tankarna i varje fall, var ju också helt sant. Istället hörde han Ron säga till Draco.

"Ge dig Malfoy!" Fräste han och suckade smått irriterat till de. "Harry är bara trött, och tänkte bara!"

"Aww, behöver Potter sova? Ska din smutskalle vän läsa en liten saga för dig också?" Sa han med en röst man talade till barn med, sedan skrattade han elakt till de.

"Bara strunta i honom, Harry." Sa Hermione, och drog i hans högra ärm på klädnaden för att vända honom om. "Du vet att det inte lönar sig med att ge igen." Med det kastade hon en menande blick mot Ron, som precis skulle ropa efter Draco, men som istället såg ner i golvet. Sedan vände de sig om och gick iväg.

"Ska du ge dig så lätt Potter? Du kan ta dig an uppdraget att rädda trollkarlsvärlden, men är inte en Gryffindor nog att säga till en sådan hemsk människa som stora stygga Malfoy?" Sa Draco och Harry hörde Crabbe och Goyle skratta tyst för sig själva åt det Draco sagt.

Sedan gick de tre vännerna iväg. De gick till Tjocka damens porträtt och Hermione sa lösenordet fort och de gick in där. Ron kastade sig ner i en fåtölj och såg på de irriterat.

"Alltså, Malfoy börjar gå mig på nerverna." Sa han högt och masserade sina tinningar med två fingrar. "Fattar inte ens hur man kan vara så irriterande. Det måste vara en väldigt dålig begåvning han föddes med. Tycker nästan synd om hans dödsätare till föräldrar! Tvingas stå ut med det i elva år. Måste varit som semester att skicka honom hit!"

"Har Malfoy någonsin inte gått dig på nerverna?" Frågade Harry menande och lade till ett smått leende till honom, och Ron skrockade tyst tillbaka.

"När du nu säger det." Sa han och nickade smått. Efter det hade de sina vanliga konversationer de hade. Allt från läxor till Quidditch träningar. Tillslut reste sig Harry upp och såg på de två andra vännerna.

"Jag går upp och lägger mig..." Sa han och gäspade. Han var faktiskt trött.

"Okej! Ses imorn' kompis!" Sa Ron och nickade. Han satte sig återigen tillrätta i fåtöljen och såg på honom.

"Godnatt Harry, sov gott!" Sa Hermione och log brett till honom innan han gick upp till killarnas sovsal. Han bytte om fort till sin pyjamas och lade sig i sin himmelssäng. Han blundade hårt, som om han skulle kunna få tröttheten att vara inburad bakom sina ögonlock. Han somnade nästan lika fort som han kommit upp dit. Han drogs in i drömmarnas värld, där allt var möjligt.

Just den natten hade han en mycket vacker dröm, enligt Harry i varje fall. Det handlade om Harry, som av någon anledning stod mitt inne i den förbjudna skogen, och om Draco, som stod precis bredvid Harry. De stod så nära varandra att den blonda, lite länge killens arm rörde vid den mörkhåriga, lite kortare killens egna arm. Så nära att Harry kunde känna värmen som kom från Draco, som värmde upp honom inombords enda in till hans hjärta. Så nära att när de vände sig mot varandra, exakt samtidigt, stod de bara några centimeter ifrån varandra. Men, precis som Harry såg Draco försöka sluta mellanrummet mellan dom, så stannade allt. Han vaknade.

Han hade vaknat av en kudde i ansiktet från sin rödhåriga bästa vän, och av ett djupt leende från denna person också. Och lika fort som Harry vaknat ur drömmen, hade han glömt att han ens drömt den.

* * *

_Så, Det var fjärde kapitlet. Jag är ledsen att detta inte ledde någonstans i berättelsen.. Kommentera gärna nu om det, och om det är något speciellt ni vill ha med i kommande kapitel. Det kommer komma fler kapitel, mycket oftare, om ni skriver någon eller några idéer. Jag har redan en idé som kommer vara med i kommande kapitel, och ska skriva kapitel fem så fort jag får tid. Lovar._


	5. Chapter 5

_Nu har jag kommit ut ur min stora fas av... Inget produktivt... Har skrivit en ny kort fanfic, påbörjat skrivandet av en ny fanfic med flera kapitel som kommer komma upp snart och är nu klar med mitt nya inlägg på denna fanfic! Yay mig!_

* * *

Harry satte sig upp fort och gnuggade sig i ögonen morgontrött. Han gäspade och sträckte sig efter sina glasögon på bordet bredvid sin säng, och hans hand fann de snart. Fort satte han på sig dom, och såg på sin rödhåriga bästa vän. Han hade dragit åt sig sin kudde, och höll den redo att kasta på Harry igen om han inte skyndade sig upp ur sängen.

Han kastade sina ben på sidan av sängen, och gäspade återigen. Försiktigt rös han till när hans fötter nuddade det kalla golvet i deras sovsal, men reste sig. Ron log brett mot honom.

Det var onsdag, och sista veckan innan jullovet, som de båda pojkarna skulle stanna kvar på Hogwarts över. Deras första lektion var i trolldryckslära med Slytherin eleverna.

"Skynda dig! Jag svälter!" Klagade Ron, och Harry bara stönade högt. Men innan han hann göra något annat fick han kudden i ansiktet igen. Då suckade han högt igen och såg åter på sin vän.

"Jag ska, låt mig vakna först..." Muttrade han tyst och började dra av sin pyjamas och på med sina kläder. Han såg sedan på Ron, och gjorde en gest med sina händer över sin kropp. "Är jag respektabel för dig, så vi kan gå och äta din förbannade mat?"

"Du kan se ut som ett troll om du vill, kan äta ändå." Ron flinade brett och började gå mot dörren. Han öppnade, och de båda vännerna gick ner i sällskapsrummet, där de fann Hermione i soffan, med ett pergament och en fjäderpenna i handen.

"Hänger du med till frukosten?" Frågade Harry och lade huvudet på sned smått och granskade henne med ett svagt leende. Hermione såg inte ens upp från sitt pergament, utan skrev lite till när hon svarade.

"Kommer lite senare... Gå ni före.. Ska skriva färdigt min uppsats..." Hon lade till några fler bokstäver där, och såg sedan upp på sina två vänner med en litet ledsen blick.

"Äntligen får man upp Harry i tid för att kunna äta en måltid i lugn och ro utan stress, men då ska inte Hermione med. Såklart." Muttrade Ron när de gick ut ur porträtthålet, och mot stora salen. Harry bara suckade högt, medan hans vän fortsatte att muttra och beklaga sig.

När de väl var framme, slog sig Harry och Ron ner vid Gryffindor bordet, och började plocka till dig av den underbart goda maten. Harry, som inte åt mer än en halv måltid som kvällsmat förra dagen, tog åt sig massor, och tillslut hade båda ätit upp. Någonstans under den tid, hade Hermione kommit ner dit, och satt mittemot dom, och de prata smått, medan de väntade på en tid att gå till sina första lektion. Tillslut var det dags, och de reste sig.  
Alla tre gick ner mot fängelsehålorna, och in i det klassrum de haft i flera år. De satte sig ner på sina vanliga platser, och pratade, tills en bekant, mörk stämma avbröt alla, och det blev dödstyst i klassrummet. Snape hade kommit.

"Så, alla elever. Vi ska göra en förbindelsedryck. Ganska simpel användning. Får saker att hålla ihop. Väldigt viktigt att göra allt rätt." Sa han och gjorde en rörelse med staven, och text dök upp på tavlan. "Jag kommer dela in er två och två inom kort."

Efter några minuter var nästan alla uppdelade. Tydligen hade nästan alla fått vara med någon de klarade av, eller någon som de åtminstone kunde samarbeta med. Harry hade dock inte den turen.  
"Malfoy och Potter." Sa Snape, och fortsatte sin indelning. Harry såg på Draco, som hade ett stort elakt flin på sina läppar, och reste sig. Han gick dit och satte sig ner bredvid den ljust blonda killen, och försökte allt för att inte se på honom. Ron delades in med Hermione, och Neville med Zabini. Seamus delades in med Parkinson. Sedan var det klart. Alla var uppdelade. Snape bad alla att börja, och Harry reste sig fort och hämtade allt han och Draco skulle behöva. När han satte sig, flinade Draco brett.

"Försök att inte förblindas av min skönhet idag igen, Potter." Retades han i en liten viskning. Innan han började fixa med alla ingredienser. De jobbade under tystnad, och Harry var nära på att flippa ut varje gång Draco fick sträcka sig över honom, så de nästan rörde vid varandra, för att få tag på en av de många ingredienser.  
När Harry höll sin näven över kitteln för att släppa ner mosade fladdermus vingar, så kände han fort en hand om sin handled, och han blev förskräckt och släppte dom.

"Idiot, Potter!" Sa Draco högt och stirrade på honom, utan att släppa hans handled. "De skulle inte ner förrän efter att du vevat runt tre varv motsols, och rört ner de krossade drakklorna!"

Snape verkade han hört, då han fick ett elakt flin på sina läppar, och gick mot de. Han såg ner i deras kittel försiktigt, innan han backade iväg sakta.

"Det ska inte vidröra mänsklig hud-" hann han säga, innan innehållet bubblade upp och det skvätte över Draco och Harry. De hamnade på deras klädnader, men inte vad de såg på deras hud. Snape bara såg de med sitt elaka flin, utan att fortsätta sin mening han påbörjade. Harry såg på den blonda killen, som fortfarande hade sin hand runt Harry's högra handled, innan han öppnade munnen fort.

"Kan du vara snäll att släppa, Malfoy?" Frågade han, och höjde ögonbrynet. Draco verkade komma på vad han gjorde, och såg fort på deras armar, innan han drog sin arm mot sig, vilket fick Harry's att följa med.. Den blonda spärrade upp ögonen fort och stirrade på Snape.

"Jag sitter fast!?" Skrek han genom det tysta klassrummet, då allas blickar var fixerade på kitteln som exploderat, men alla tittade sedan på de två pojkarna. "Jag sitter fast i Potter! Få väck mig!"  
Harry kunde ha svimmat där han stod. Bara fallit ihop och ramlat till golvet direkt. Hans fiende, eller den han egentligen älskade, satt fast i honom...

"Inget jag kan göra." Sa Snape, och gav de ett stort, och falskt, leende. Han vände sedan blicken mot deras händer. "Det slutar värka efter en vecka, om vi har tur. Annars håller det längre. Se nu alla i klassen, såhär går det när man inte läser sina instruktioner, som unge herr Potter inte gjorde. Tjugo poäng från Gryffindor."  
Harry's mun föll öppen stort, och han bara gapade mot sin lärare. Inte över att hans elevhem förlorat tjugo poäng, utan att han satt fast i Draco en hel vecka, om inte längre. Nu var det klart. Han kunde gott bara svimma.

"Alla i klassen, ni får fem minuter, sedan vill jag se alla flaskor här framme med namn." Fortsatte Snape, och snart hördes det flera små mumlande, innan alla fort lämnade fram sina drycker, en efter en. "Hela klassen kan gå. Alla utom Malfoy, och Potter."

Alla reste sig, och gick ut från klassrummet. Harry såg blickar från Hermione och Ron, som båda såg nästan helt bedrövade ut. Själva satt Draco och Harry kvar, och Snape såg på de.

"Värkar som om ni sitter fast." Sa han lugnt. Båda pojkarna nickade, och undvek att se på varandra. Den svarthårige pojkens kinder blev svagt rosa, knappt synbart, och försökte se överallt utom på de andra två i rummet. Bara tanken på vad han skulle få gå igenom under en vecka, och kanske mer, var hemsk.. "Finns inget att göra mer än att vänta. Ni får komma på ett sett att klara er, utan att bråka, igenom denna tid. Någon av er kommer få dela sovsal med den andra. Ni kommer få välja ett bord att sitta vid under maten, och gå på varandras lektioner. Det är bara tre dagar kvar till lovet, och sedan får ni lösa lovet själva. Lycka till."

Med det fick de resa sig, och gick ut ur klassrummet. Båda sköt blixtar med ögonen mot varandra, och gick så långt deras armar räckte ifrån varandra. Utanför såg Harry Ron och Hermione. De såg på honom smått förvirrat, och sedan giftigt på Draco.

"Måste vi umgås med Malfoy om vi vill umgås med dig?" Frågade Ron, och uttalade efternamnet som om det var något giftigt på hans tunga att säga. Harry bara nickade och suckade smått. Sedan öppnade Ron munnen igen. "Kan vi få prata med Harry? Ensamma?"

"Är du lika dum som du ser ut eller, Weasley!?" Sa Draco högt och såg på den rödhåriga fort och höjde ögonbrynet. "Vi. Sitter. Fast. I. Varandra. Tydligt nog för dig?"

Ron bara suckade och himlade med ögonen. Troligtvis hade han bara glömt för stunden, men han kastade inte något tillbaka på den blonda, utan bara stirrade kyligt på honom. Harry var först med att bryta tystnaden.

"Malfoy, kan jag prata i enrum med dig?" Frågade han, och såg mot Hermione och Ron fort. De nickade förstående och Hermione sa att de skulle mötas på nästa lektion. Harry såg sedan på honom fort. "Okej, vi sitter ihop. Detta kommer ta minst en vecka, och vi måste försöka komma på något som fungerar för båda. Jag föreslår att du fixar någon som skapar anteckningar till de lektioner du inte är med på, och jag ber Hermione att fixa till mig. Sedan kör vi denna dagen ut med mina lektioner, och imorgon dina. På fredag delar vi upp det."

Draco såg på honom, och tänkte hårt ett tag på det han sagt, och suckade sedan ett enkelt "Jaja". Sedan så verkade han komma på något annat, som han inte ville komma på. För hans ögon spärrades upp smått. Fort öppnade han munnen.

"Vems sovsal ska i ha? Slytherin's kommer nog inte fungera, tänk dig bara hur alla kommer reagera med en Gryffindor där inne! Och när det är självaste Heliga Potter också!"

"Då tar vi väl Gryffindor's. Nöjd?" Den blonda såg lagom nöjd ut, innan han nickade. Sedan suckade han högt.  
"Måste inte vi till någon av dina lektioner nu?" Frågade han och såg på honom lagom intresserat, innan Harry nickade och de började gå från fängelsehålorna.

"Jag har örtlära med Hufflepuff nu." Sa han till den blonda, och de började gå mot växthusen genom snön som lagt sig över Hogwarts marker. Dom försökte hålla ett stort mellanrum mellan sig, och när de gick in i växthuset, såg de på alla, vars blickar vändes direkt mot dom. Professor Sprout såg på Draco misstänksamt. Harry mumlade fort en ursäkt. "Ledsen att vi är sena.. Vi fastnade under en trolldrycksläran, och kommer inte loss.. Han kommer vara med mig denna lektionen..."

Hon nickade, och gick iväg mot några platser. Allas blickar var riktade mot de två, och så fortsatte hela lektionen tills dess slut. Då gick de två pojkarna ut ur växthuset fort, och tillbaka mot slottet igen. När de väl var inne i korridorerna, kom Ron och Hermione fram till de.

"Det är middag nu..." Sa Harrys bästa vänner, och såg på dem. Harry stelnade till smått mitt i en rörelse. De skulle få gå genom hela Stora salen, och alla skulle tro att de höll hand. Han skulle sedan vara tvungen att sitta bredvid Draco hela middagen.. Draco verkade också ha insett det, för båda såg på varandra fort och den blonda svalde hårt. Sedan gick de mot ingången av Stora salen.

"Vilket bord?" Frågade Harry simpelt till Draco, när de var utanför. Han tänkte noga, innan han svarade på frågan, lika simpelt.

"Mitt, måste prata med de andra om anteckningarna." Med det såg de på varandra innan de båda nickade och gick in i Stora salen, där alla blickar vändes mot de. Harry rodnade fort, och försökte gömma det med att se ner i golvet. Han kände blickarna bränna mot honom, och Draco drog smått i honom för att de skulle gå snabbare. De försökte hålla avstånd, ungefär så långt deras armar tillät de, som för att visa att de inte ville detta och sedan drog Draco ner honom på bänken fort bredvid sig. Harry kände små rörelser runt sig, och de som suttit närmast honom, som ändå var någon meter ifrån, flyttade sig ifrån honom.

Hela salen var tyst, förutom de få viskningar som kom från olika håll. Men de blev fler och fler, och snart hördes det ganska tydligt. Några fortsatte med sin middag, men alla Slytherin elever stirrade på Harry fort, nästan mordiskt. Han rodnade omöjligt mer, och såg ner i sin tomma tallrik. Sedan försökte Draco lotsas att Harry inte fanns där, och att hans vänster hand inte satt fast Harry's högra handled, utan pratade med sina vänner om anteckningar, och annat.

Middagen gick relativt bra efter det, bortsett från att alla i salen stirrade på honom, att alla vid Slytherin bordet såg ut att vilja mörda honom, och det faktum att han var tvungen att äta med sin vänstra hand för att han inte kände sig bekväm med att ha Draco's hand för nära ansiktet. Problemet med att äta med sin vänstra hand, var att det skakade ganska mycket, och han kunde bara ta en liten mängd mat på sin gaffel varje gång.

När han väl ätit upp, så stirrade han bara ner i bordet, och försökte gömma att han rodnade över att han satt ihop med den alldeles för vackra, blonda killen bredvid sig. Han rodnade häftigare ju mer han tänkte på att de skulle vara tvungna att vara såhär i en hel vecka. Hur skulle han klara av det? Att inte flippa ut varje gång som Draco rörde på sig? Varje gång han faktiskt skulle någonstans, skulle de vara tvungna att gå tillsammans...

Harry svalde hårt, och sedan började all mat försvinna, och kände direkt en rörelse bredvid sig, och innan han hann reagera, blev han hårt dragen i armen, och hörde Draco svära högt. Troligtvis hade han glömt att han satt fast i Harry's arm, och att han inte visste exakt när den blonde tänkte flytta på sig, eller gå. Fort fick den mörkhåriga en irriterad blick, och reste sig upp.

"Slöa människa." Muttrade Draco under en suck innan han började dra honom iväg genom Stora salen för nästa lektion. Harry, som inte riktigt hann med i det snabba tempot som han inte var beredd på, joggade ifatt den blonda killen, innan han tillslut kunde gå snabbt bredvid. Han hörde hur han förbannade Harry länge och tyst, det gick inte ens att urskilja ord.

Nästa lektion, som var med Professor Flitwick, och gick bara ut på att lyssna, och repetera få saker de lärt sig genom terminen.

Och såhär sölade sig dagen fram, Draco och Harry var tysta hela tiden, de yttrade inte ett ord. Istället kastade den blonde blickar mot den mörkhåriga, som fick honom att rodna djupt flera gånger, och han såg ner i bänken, och hoppades att inte någon märkte det. Alla lektioner gick bara ut på att lyssna, inget skrivande.

Tillslut var det dags för att äta kvällsmat i Stora Salen, och de två pojkarna gick tillsammans ner dit. Denna gång var de ense om att sitta vid Gryffindor bordet, som Draco försökt undvika smått men misslyckats med. Som en liten hämnd, drog Harry ner Draco fort bredvid sig där han satt, märkte hur folk flyttade sig smått ifrån den blonda, som de gjort med Harry när han suttit vid Slytherin bordet.

Denna gång var det Slytheirn pojken som satt tyst. Men han såg Inte ner i sin tallrik, utan på de andra omkring sig. Hans blick vandrade mellan Gryffindoreleverna från hans årskurs. Alla såg på honom skeptiskt är han tog till sig av maten, och Harry tog till sig lite han med. Även om det gick långsamt att äta med sin vänstra hand, fick han ner mat tills han var mätt, och såg sedan på Draco's tallrik. Han var inte klar, så Harry ände sig till Hermione, som suttit tyst hela tiden som de andra.

"Jo, 'Mione, skulle du kunna anteckna till mig under de lektioner som jag inte är med på? Imorgon kommer jag gå på Malfoy's lektioner, och ja, behöver kanske få anteckningar." Sa han fort till henne, och lade sedan huvudet på sne ytterst lite. Hon nickade.

"Kan anteckna det viktigaste." Svarade hon, och Harry hade en liten tanka i huvudet på att han skulle få flera pergament fulla med text imorgon, men bara skrattade smått åt det för sig själv innan han tackade henne, och vände sig mot den blonda, som äntligen ätit upp sin mat.

All mat på borden försvann sedan, och många reste sig. Harry såg på pojken som satt ihop med hans högra handled, innan han reste sig med. De gick ut ur Stora Salen, och där stannade Draco mitt i ett steg, och vände sig mot den mörkhåriga.

"Måste fixa mina anteckningar från Blaise... Och mina böcker.." Sa han, och såg på den kortare pojken med de gröna ögonen, som bara nickade, och vände sig så de stod vända mot dörren till Stora Salen och väntade.  
Tillslut kom pojken de väntat på ut, och Draco drog med Harry mot honom. Han försökte att inte lyssna för mycket på vad de sa, men uppfattade några enkla ord. Tillslut kunde han inte låta bli att försöka att inte vara nyfiken, och såg på de diskret.

"Nej, jag tänker inte låta någon av er rota i mina saker!" Sa den blonda och suckade förtvivlat.

"Men vad ska vi göra med... Honom då?" Sa Zabini och nickade smått mot Harry.

"Antar att Potter får hänga med då! Ingen rotar i mina saker, ingen mer än jag själv! Förstår du?" Draco såg irriterat på honom, innan han började gå. Harry kände igen hållet mot där Slytherin's sällskapsrum låg. När de var framme, viskade den blonda någonting, som Harry inte kunde uppfatta, innan han drog med honom in.

Att komma in där var som när Harry suttit vid bordet för alla Slytherin elever, bara mycket, mycket värre. Allas blickar for mot de, och även den blonde, som valt att stanna upp för ett ögonblick, verkade smått panikslagen över vad han skulle göra. De såg på båda två giftigt. Tillslut valde Draco att röra sig, och drog med den mörkhåriga pojken genom rummet.

Den lite längre pojken gick med snabba och målmedvetna steg fram mot dörrar. När de gick in i en, fanns det ännu fler, och Harry hann inte reagera förrän han var inne i ett av rummen, där det stod en säng och en koffert. Det fanns flera andra saker, men han koncentrerade sig bara på de två saker.

"Delar inte ni flera i samma rum?" Frågade Harry tillslut, då de båda for genom rummet då Draco samlade ihop böcker och annat.

"Nej? Man har ett eget?" Svarade han, som om det var det mest självklara en människa någonsin skulle kunna säga. Sedan fortsatte jakten i tystnad.

En kvart senare gick de båda pojkarna med böcker, en pyjamas och lite andra grejer Draco stoppat i sina fickor, upp mot Gryffindor's sällskapsrum. Eftersom deras båda ena händer satt fast, fick de balansera några böcker var på sin tomma hand, och sedan sin andra. Flera blickar fick de där de gick.

Tillslut lyckades de komma upp där, och Harry sa lösenordet till den Tjockadamen, innan porträtthålet flög upp, och de steg in. Där inne fick de inte lika mordiska blickar, utan mer förundrade. Harry visade direkt vilket håll de skulle åt, och de satt sedan, så långt deras armar räckte, på var sida om Harry's säng.

"Har jag fått detta rätt nu?" Frågade den blonde, och såg på den mörkhårige. "Vi kommer dela detta rum med Weasley, Finnigan, Longbottom och Thomas?"

"Ja, det kommer vi." Svarade Harry och nickade.

"Du och jag kommer tvingas dela säng under en hel vecka?" Fortsatte han och suckade tyst när han såg Harry nicka.

"Ja, vi kommer tvingas ligga bredvid varandra i en säng en hel vecka." En hög suck hördes ännu en gång från den blonde innan han lade sig ner på rygg.

"Jag kanske borde börja med en läxa." Muttrade han efter någon minuts tystnad och stötte sig på sina armbågar såg på högen med böcker som låg mellan de två pojkarna. Sedan drog ha. Upp en lapp han fått av Zabini. "Vilka hade jag nu igen...? Detta går inte precis att läsa... Tack Blaise?"

"Låt mig testa." Suckade Harry, innan han drog lappen från honom och höll den framför sig. Han läste, innan han tog en penna, och skrev bredvid det Zabini skrivit. Sedan räckte han över lappen igen. "Här."

Draco tog emot den, läste på den, innan han stönade högt.

"Orkar inte!" Klagade han, innan han satte sig upp, och tog en bok. Han började bläddra i den, innan han stannade på en sida, och läste. Sedan drog han fram ett pergament, och började skriva.

Harry såg på den blonda killen som satt bredvid honom. Nerböjd över ett papper med sitthår hängande, så var han nästan omöjligt vackrare. Han började ännu en gång rodna, och gömde det försiktigt. Efter en stund, såg Draco upp på Harry.

"Har inte du någon läxa? Eller tänker du bara stirra på mig?" Sa han smått obekvämt, innan han rätade på sin rygg smått.

"Jo.. Öhh..." Sa han och drog fram en av sina böcker, ett pergament och en fjäderpenna. Sedan såg han på sidan, innan han började skriva smått, och Draco återgick till sitt arbete, men de hann inte långt förrän Harry hörde Draco prata irriterat.

"Kan du sluta rycka i min arm!?" Muttrade han klagande och såg på det mörkhåriga.

"Jag kan inte precis hjälpa att din hans sitter fast i min högra handled!?" Morrade han, men fick bara en massor av otydliga ord mot sig från killen bredvid, inga som gick att förstå.

När båda skrivit en bit på allt, valde de att gå och lägga sig. Men problemen kom först då de inte visste hur de skulle få av tröjorna, då deras armar satt fast.

Efter en massor av krångel, elaka ord, och svordomar, så fixade Draco med det, och de fick av sina tröjor.  
Där stod han. Harry Potter, utan tröja, framför den vackraste människa på hela jorden. Den människa han älskade så mycket. Den människa som rotade fort efter sin pyjamas. Han rodnade häftigt, innan han fick fram sin, och drog av byxorna i en hastig rörelse, för att byta om. Sedan kröp de båda ner. De låg så långt bort från varandra de kunde, och ingen annan hade kommit n i sovsalen än. Det var inte så sent. Men efter hela dagen, var de båda trötta.

"Kan du lägga mina glasögon på bordet?" Frågade Harry, och höll fram sina runa glasögon mot den blonda. Han bara tog de,och lade de där. Sedan lev det en tystnad.

"Du, Potter...-" Mumlade tillslut Draco, men Harry avbröt honom.

"Jag har funderat på att om detta ska fungera, måste vi nog börja kalla varandra med förnamn. Det är bara en vecka, det borde du väl klara... Draco...?" Sa han fort, och namnet kom ur honom, och lät så underbart att kunna uttala högt, inte bara i viskningar för sig själv.

"Antar det..." Mumlade han, och såg mot honom. "Du har nog rätt, Po-.. Harry."

"Där ser du! Det var väl inte så svårt?" Sa Harry med ett svagt skratt, och puttade till den blonda killen löst på axeln.

Draco bara skrattade tyst, innan han tystnade tvärt.

_**_DRACO'S POV_**_  
Draco tystnade tvärt efter att han skrattat. Vad gjorde han? Hur lågt hade han faktiskt sjunkit? Han gick med på att kalla Potter för 'Harry'? Han sa inte ens emot det? Och nu skrattar han åt hans skämt?

Vad har flugit i dig Draco? Tänkte han och slog till sig själv i sina tankar. Han kunde inte hålla på så? Tänk om någon kom? Tänk om de hörde honom, Draco Malfoy, skratta med Potter? Av alla människor?

Efter ett tag av tystnad, så svalde han hårt.

"Godnatt, Harry." Viskade han i tystnaden, innan han blundade. Han hörde en svag röst viska samma ord, fast med ett Draco i slutet istället. Han bara andades lugnt.

Det var tyst ett långt tag, och han hörde ibland några andra komma in i sovsalen. Men när alla sov, eller alla utom Draco troligtvis, kände han en varm kropp närma sig sin. Han kände en varm arm som lades om hans midja, och han förstod direkt vad som hände.

Detta kommer bli en lång natt, var det sista han tänkte innan han beredde sig för det varma, nästan helt sömnlösa, natt som låg framför honom nu.

* * *

_Yay, mitt första riktigt långa inlägg på denna fanficen.. Nu vill jag att ni kommenterar på denna. Vet inte om ni gillar den nya Twisten i detta? Skriv vad du tror. _


End file.
